


One Way to Another

by Katrina



Series: Daily Prompt/750words set [9]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Community: daily_prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins used to be a regular hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Another

For Bilbo Baggins, it seemed as if the biggest change in his habits from that...adventure he had was the one in his sleep cycle. 

Like most hobbits, he had enjoyed a bit of lie in, but never late enough to disrupt a well set pattern of meals. One had to make sure there was plenty of time to get in breakfast and second breakfast with time to spare before later meals. After all, a proper hobbit of means took plenty of time enjoy his meals and indulge a little. Especially with second breakfast, when one really had woken up enough to enjoy their meal. 

But, once he had gone on that odd little adventure, a practically unheard of issue with the right and proper Baggins, Bilbo was no longer the early bird that most hobbits were. It was very odd, and even those Tooks and Brandybucks were full of gossip over it. 

Why, now, Bilbo was a night owl. He woke up so late some days, people said, that he only had one breakfast. And the manner of people who were constantly coming to visit. That wizard. -Dwarves- even, and all sorts of rumors of gold and shiny things that caught many an imagination.

Never enough for any decent hobbit want to emulate Bilbo Baggins. Oh, goodness, no. Only a few of the younger Tooks thought about it, and even they thought twice when Bilbo would share his stories about how there was only one breakfast, and sometimes not anything until supper or dinner time. Quite shocking. The other hobbits in the Shire all agreed that Adventures sounded quite uncomfortable, and not at all suited for hobbits. 

Especially if they kept a hobbit from getting a proper amount of meals, even once they had come back to the Shire. Oh, yes, they heard that he ate plenty of evening snacks, but that was no substitute for a good set of breakfasts. 

Really, Bilbo Baggins did not know what he was doing, when he started having extended lie ins during the day and staying up to unthinkable hours at night.


End file.
